wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fighting in Peril
(This was a story I did a long time ago. Comment if you even found this page) Marina sat at the edge of the castle balcony, looking deeply into the ocean, contemplating. “Hey Marina, what are you thinking about?” Oyster asked, swimming up to her. “Oh, hello. I’ve been thinking about that dragon... Peril..” She growled, baring her teeth. “Marina, why do you dislike that dragon?” Oyster asked again, seeming concerned. “I… I don’t know… But there’s just something… Something about her that makes me want to fight!” She said, roaring at the last word. “You can’t fight her! You would need like, fire repellent armor or something!” He tried to reason, but from that sentence, a lightbulb seemed to form over Marina’s head. “Wait, Marina, don’t think about that! You-” Oyster tried to say, but Marina was already swimming off the the armoury. “What have I done?” Oyster sighed and followed her. Marina burst open the doors, and the blacksmiths looked up in surprise, as Marina usually didn’t wear armour. However, instead of speaking to them, she immediately went to one of the tables and looked at one of the material books. “There’s no stopping you, is there?” Oyster said with annoyance. Marina only mumbled as she scanned through the pages. Then, something caught her eye. “I’ve found it!” She said, looking over the page. “This species of coral is non-flammable and doesn’t conduct heat, so this is perfect!” She exclaimed in triumph. She then showed the book to the blacksmiths and pointed to the picture. “Do you guys have this coral?” she asked. The dragons looked at each other, but Marina seemed serious, so they dug around in their supply chests. One of them pulled out some unused turquoise coral, which matched the picture. “Good, find as much of that as you can, I’m going to need a lot of it,” she ordered, studying the coral they presented. The blacksmiths nodded and got to work, yet still rather confused. “This is going to be so great! I’ll finally put that firefly in her place” Marina said, fisting her claws. Oyster sighed. “Marina, are you sure you should be doing this?” He asked. “Come on, so what she has experience! May I remind you I have been trained and have been ready to battle all my life!” She argued. “But, what about the queen?” Oyster reminded. “I’ll only be gone for like, a day, I’ve been gone longer before, and I can take care of myself” She protested. Oyster shook his head and decided there was no talking her out of this. An hour later, the blacksmiths came back with polished turquoise armor. Marina put it on right away, liking how it felt on her claws. “Ahh, yes, this is perfect. Thank you gentlemen” She said, waving her armored tail. The blacksmiths bowed and returned to their workshop. Oyster turned to Marina, but she was already swimming to the surface. He followed, swimming furiously. When they were well outside the kingdom Marina suddenly stopped. “Marina,” Oyster said, trying to catch his breath. “Are you..” He held his head high. “Are you sure about this?” He asked once more. “Oyster, when I have a passion like this, there is no going back,” She said, as serious as he was. “Oh, and, don’t come with me, I have to do this on my own” Oyster seemed upset that he couldn’t come. Not that he wanted to in the first place but.. “Oh.. Ok… Marina?” He began. He suddenly jumped forward and wrapped his arms around her. “Please.. Don’t do anything stupid, alright?” He pleaded, hugging her tight. “Don’t worry Oyster” She said, returning the embrace, then swimming back a bit. “I got this” She concluded, and shot out of the water. Oyster stayed for a moment, then swam back, hoping she would be ok. As Marina surfaced, she didn’t look back. She flew as if her armor were made of feathers. As the sun shone on her armor, she roared and screamed. “PERIL, I AM COMING FOR YOU!” Category:Fanfictions